


"Stay with me"

by sugarandspace



Series: Whumptober 2019 [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Break Up, Post-Episode: s03e16 Stay With Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: Walking away from Magnus hurt. Every step Alec took was heavy and it felt like he was leaving his heart behind to that shop.





	"Stay with me"

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was made for the sh fandom :D

Walking away from Magnus hurt. Every step Alec took was heavy and it felt like he was leaving his heart behind to that shop. 

And he knew he was because there was going to be no one after Magnus.

He tried his best to ignore the hole left behind by his heart, even as that vacant place was quickly being filled by guilt and sorrow. He knew he had to do it, that it was what was best for Magnus.

But it didn't make it much easier.

Alec wondered, not for the first time, what Magnus would have chosen if he had the opportunity to do so. In Alec’s dreams he would have picked them, would have said that this was enough, that he could get better with time and they didn't need to break up. A part of Alec, the part that had won in the end, knew that this was the right thing to do. The same part was glad he hadn't heard that particular decision from Magnus' lips. 

That would have broken him even harder.

There was no going back now. What was done was done and all Alec could do now was try to go back to how things were before, when he kept his heart guarded and his hopes and dreams locked away. 

Only he had a feeling that it wasn’t going to be quite as easy anymore. How could he go back to before, when he knew what life could be like? Magnus wasn't the only person whose walls had been demolished. Alec felt like a different person to the scared man he had been before Magnus. 

Only time would tell if that person could live on when the love that built him was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to post one more fic tonight! I'm trying to keep these short so that I might be able to catch up before november :D


End file.
